sindicatefandomcom-20200213-history
Li
Li is the second protagonist of SINdicate and the newest member of SIN. Story Her past Before joining SIN she was one of Vega's assassins but she failed a mission and he decided to get rid of her. She tried to flee and hid in one of Vega's factories but his men found her and tryed to kill her. She was able to kill them but got badly wounded. Present Will finds her and decides to help her but she refuses. Near death and unable to fight back anymore he is able to rescue her and takes her with him. In SIN's headquarters she gets patched up and has to recover. She wants to leave SIN but Will is able to convince her to stay, also because she has no longer a place to call home. It does not take long for her to get used to her new environment and she is making friends with SIN's members, finding a new home and family and forgetting her feelings and longing for Vega. Even though they fight a lot, she starts to really like Will and develops feelings for him. Personality Li is very temperamental and bold. She often acts before she thinks and often gets into trouble. She is not afraid of saying what she thinks about somebody and is very honest about her feelings. She is still socially awkward sometimes and not experienced in having any relationships at all. When fighting she tends to lose control, has a lot of fun killing and problems holding herself back. But with time and the help of Will she learns how to control herself. Appearance She has light skin, black hair and red eyes. She always wears her hair in twintails with a red ribbon and her body is well built. She always wears a skin tight bodysuit, like the one Will has, combined with a leather jacket and stockings. Also, she wears a belt around her chest with a strong magnet for holding her sword and other belts on her legs for holding any smaller knifes. Relationships * Li and Will Even though Li is the exact opposite of Will, he likes her. They often argue and she often annoys him but she is also able to liften his mood. His general attitude becomes more friendly thanks to her. After some time, he develops a crush on her but doesn't confess. It seems like the feelings are mutual but both don't really talk about their feelings, so their relationship becomes kind of complicated. Still they start trusting each other a lot after some time and become very good fighting partners. * Li and Dr. Jericho Dr. Jericho sees Li as an annoyance at the beginning and is very cold and distant to her. He also wants her to pay back the money he had to spent for her recovery. Later on, he starts to accept her, still being quite mean and cold to her but sometimes showing his nice side. * Li and Dot Dot develops a huge crush on Li and starts stalking her. She often asks her if she is allowed to touch her body and says other creepy things. Li is very annoyed by Dot most of the time and tries to keep her away. * Li and the twins (Ares, Artemis) Li actually likes the twins because they resemble her in some ways, especially their behavior. It is better not to put these three together because that means chaos. * Li and Vega Vega was the first person in Li's life who she really loved. They had no relationship but she would have done everything for him and admired him deeply. She was always by his side and enjoyed her time being his favorite. * Li and the birds Li never quite felt related to the birds because Vega favored her above the others. She did not spend a lot of time with them and since she joined SIN she is afraid of them killing her. Trivia * Her sword fighting skills were taught to her by Vega himself. * She lost her old sword when she was on the run but Jason made her a new blade. * Before starting the relationship with Will, she was still a virgin. * She was raised by Vega, so she never really had a blood related family. Category:Characters